Until Next Time
by LoveLoony
Summary: Andromeda Black didn't speak to any of her family members after she ran away with muggle-born Ted Tonks. Not because she didn't want to, but because they refused to acknowledge her existence. Before she leaves however, there's one person she cannot say goodbye to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.**

* * *

"What are you doing? Why are you packing a bag?" He stood in the doorway watching as she frantically rushed about the room, throwing everything she could get her hands on into the suitcase on the bed.

"I can't stand it anymore!" She cried, running her hands through her dark hair. "I can't stand them anymore!"  
"So what?" He asked walking over to her. "You're just going to leave?" She looked up into his face and saw the pain in his eyes, and he could see the tears in hers. Her strength finally broke as she looked into his face. She sat in her bed, her head in her hands.  
"Andy please" he pleaded reaching out to her.  
"No Sirius… I can't do it," she sobbed. "My mother does not understand. Bella is off doing god knows what with Rodolfus and she's okay with it. But me? No." She wiped the tears from her eyes and resumed her bustle around the room.

After a moment or two of silence, Sirius' voice broke it.  
"Is it because of him?" His use of pronouns may have been confusing to others, but Andromeda knew who he was talking about.  
"No, it's this family. Can't you feel it? I feel like I'm suffocating under the pressure of their expectations. Drowning under the weight of our past and what's supposed to be our future." She turned to face her cousin. "Bellatrix was always my mothers favourite, getting into the Dark Arts at such a young age, and dating a Death Eater. Narcissa was always the good one, the baby, always doing what what our mother wanted. And then there was me, I was never good enough. I never felt like I belonged. My house was Slytherin, but it was never my home, it never felt like my place."

She turned again and resumed packing until she picked up the two small photographs on her bedside table. The first showed two smiling children, laughing in each other's arms, it was her favourite photo.  
"I remember when we took this photo." She said softly. "We were so happy."  
"Andy please." He said again, his voice even softer than her own. She looked at the other photograph, it was of her and her sisters. They were all in their Slytherin robes, and all with smiles on her faces. It was one of the few times that she remembered being that happy with her sisters. The photo was taken after Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin, it was a rare occasion where she received a pleasant letter from her parents.

"You don't have to leave." A tear ran down her cheek.  
"Yes," she spoke in a whisper, "I do."

She placed the last of her things in her bag and closed the lid.  
"My sisters won't care that I'm gone, honestly I don't even think they want me here. Neither do my parents. Your mother has also made her opinions clear, so if you could just say goodbye to Regulus, I'll disappear." She looked around her now empty room. "I'll miss this place." She sighed. Sirius clenched his fists.  
"What about me?!" She looked at him, startled by his outburst. "What am I supposed to do here without you?" His breath was heavy. "Are you going to miss me?" She gave him a sad smile and pulled him into a warm hug. Minutes passed and the two just sat there.

"Of course I'm going to miss you, don't you ever dare doubt that." With a deep breath she let him go and picked up her suitcase. With one last glance at her bare room she moved to the door. With one hand on the handle she turned her head back to him  
"You're the only one who ever understood me Sirius. The only one who actually wanted me around, I won't let you get out of that." They both let out small laughs. "You better look out for my letters." Sirius gave her a nod. "You made it into Gryffindor Sirius, you broke free like I failed to do. I know one day you'll make it out." And with that she left the room, but didn't make it far before a mass tackled her from behind. The hug warmed her heart, as she only received them from her favourite cousin, and only on rare occasions.

"Don't forget me." His muffled plea reached her ears.  
"Never." She took another deep breath, why were goodbyes so hard. "I love him, you have to understand that I would not leave you if I had any other choice."  
"I know" he said, his voice still muffled in her back. She turned and bent to his height."I love you Sirius." She smiled.  
"Goodbye." His voice was small and soft.  
"No, I hate goodbyes." She reached up to wipe the tear from his eye. "Until next time."

"Until next time."


End file.
